


Distraction in the Dojo

by Lpilz



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Dirty Talk, Discipline, F/M, Maledom/Femsub, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:03:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23009764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lpilz/pseuds/Lpilz
Summary: Kisame is a stern swordsmanship instructor who is distracted by one of his students, Mei Terumi. They sort it out after class one day. Who wins?
Relationships: Hoshigaki Kisame/Terumi Mei
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Distraction in the Dojo

**Author's Note:**

> Another shameless smut fic set in AU Mist. Kisame is in his 30s, Mei is early 20s.

_Don’t look._

A foot slid sharply across the wooden mat, there was a grunt and a loud thwap. A pained cry.

_Don’t do it old man,_ he reminded himself, trying hard to keep his eyes on the scene ahead of him. He blinked slowly, snapping back to reality when a body hit the ground.

"Good,” he said stone-faced with arms behind his back, looming over the crowd of seated shinobi at his feet, “Now, can someone tell me why Nobuo was defeated?"

Thirty pairs of eyes analyzed the heap of a young man before them, clutching the fabric of his shirt as his breathing tried to steady. The metallic scent of blood spiked in the air but no one batted an eye; they were all in various stages of injury after all. In their dojo, there were no wooden practice swords - after all, the Bloody Mist was not a name shrouded in metaphor.

"He was too slow, Hoshigaki-sensei," a voice piped up.

"Slow, yes, but more importantly lacking adequate control of his _sword_."

Kisame Hoshigaki motioned towards the two students to sit back down, pacing around the seated group of young shinobi, every step causing the wooden planks of the dojo floor to creak. With his blue-grey skin and dark hair spiked upwards, his students saw him for what he was - a shark circling its prey in the water. He was tall and broad, clad in a dark blue keikogi and gray hakama, with a katana fastened to the obi at his waist. A member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, Kisame's ruthlessness in battle was known even beyond the Land of Water, and the students easily gave him their undivided attention.

There was one in _particular_ though, whose attention was not fear-driven like the rest. _Oh no_. That one, he kept having to remind himself to skip over as his eyes scanned the crowd. Kisame’s thumb brushed back and forth over the pommel of the katana at his hip, black-rimmed eyes grazing over the tops of heads. Again he skipped the redhead.

"Kikuchi Yoshiro..." Kisame said, eyes still scanning.

A robust-looking youth rose with a start, stepping out and onto the mat in the centre of the dojo. There were only two students left who did not yet get a chance to spar but he knew which one would be sitting out long before the class even began. He could feel her gaze on him, even as he thoroughly avoided contact, pretending to make a decision. _Pick me, Sensei_ , he could hear her say in that agonizingly innocent voice of hers.

"Hozuki Ryuu."

Kisame could almost feel her disappointment as the other’s name left his lips, but he remained focused on the two chosen males, patiently awaiting his command.

He gave them a stern nod and shortly after, the room was filled with the sounds of metal against metal. He watched every move like a hawk, effortlessly taking note of this mistake and that, yet simultaneously his thoughts were on another - Mei Terumi.

Mei _fucking_ Terumi, with her blazing red hair, her coy little smiles, her lithe kunoichi body. He watched with rising disinterest as swords clashed ahead of him, imagining instead what he'd have seen had he chosen her instead of Ryuu.

But of course, that's what she wanted. It's what she _always_ wanted: his attention. And that was precisely why he left her out, because he knew he would give it to her. Not only that, but deep down he hated the idea of her getting cut like the others did. She could hold her own when she sparred, but of course, everyone received their share of battle scars no matter how skilled.

He didn’t know why he spared her when she had no problem torturing him. She was a demoness, coming to class dressed in tight shorts and cropped tops, unlike the more practical dress of the other kunoichi. Today she was particularly brazen, striding into the dojo unabashedly whilst dressed in a short blue skirt. A skirt to practice _Kendo_ in! _Not like you let her do any actual fighting anyway_ , he reminded himself, feeling more pathetic by the day. But just like all the other times, Kisame ignored her. Went out of his way to, in fact. And even though the male students often expressed their desires towards the girl, she gave them nothing but grief and broken noses. Alas, Kisame knew from the first few classes that Mei had her sights set on him and him only. She reserved her little smiles and sidelong glances only for him, even though he never openly acknowledged any of this. But that wasn't the worst of it. The worst, he decided, was the goddamned teasing.

More than once did she drop her katana while she knew he watched, bending down _just so,_ lingering with her ass in the air for some agonizingly long seconds before righting herself. And more than once did he find himself recalling the sight, plagued by it as he lay in bed at night unable to sleep from the frustration she burdened him with.

He knew he could foist her off to some other instructor - have her become some other unfortunate man's problem - but he just _couldn't_.

It was pathetic really.

He told himself daily that _this would be the day_. Today, he would tell her - would call her out on the sly little gazes, the accidental drops of the sword whenever he was in viewing distance of her behind. But each day passed like the last, with her little actions growing increasingly bolder the less he did anything about them.

In the end he was rendered helpless and part of him didn't even care. That part of him felt a horrible thrill at what she would do next, how far she would push his resolve. He shifted his gaze from the fight before him down towards the seated students, and finally towards the redhead. Her eyes were focused on the skirmish, and he was relieved, taking the moment to observe his precious student, trailing his eyes down the curve of her neck and over the tops of her breasts.

Kisame lost track of time, the sounds of his two students fighting muffled out as he continued to admire the little beauty, barely registering the glance of her own towards him. He looked away too late though, and cursed his stupidity, hoping to whatever deities were out there that she didn't catch his shameless ogling.

_No_. This just wouldn't do. He had to do something about this girl or he'd go insane. Perhaps tonight he would go out and get laid - with a woman his own damn age.

Without having any more time to think on it, Yoshiro flipped the smaller Ryuu onto his back, sword tip pointed at his throat. _Finally_ , Kisame thought.

"Your footwork is lacking," he said off-handedly, considering if he should continue and dissect the fight - do some actual teaching.

But then again…

_Fuck it._

"That concludes today's class, we will discuss your shortcomings next time, Hozuki Ryuu. Class dismissed."

The students bowed towards their stern instructor, picking up their weapons and shuffling out of the dojo silently, while Kisame unsheathed the katana at his hip, mainly to appear busy until everyone left.

Well, mainly so he could close himself off to _her_.

He glanced towards the door after a moment, noticing everyone had left, including Mei. He sighed, half-expecting her to question him about his decision to leave her out of the duels the last few classes. _Good_ , he thought, glad something worked out in his favor for once.

Yet...

That one, primal, reckless part of him hoped she did stay back, if only so he could have her image fresh in his mind before he went home.

_I need a shower. Ice cold, at that,_ he thought to himself, scoffing at his lunacy.

The swordsman walked briskly towards the shower room, washing up quickly before donning fresh keikogi and hakama, loosely tying the obi for comfort. He picked up his sword and walked to his personal office, finding that thoughts of Mei crept back into his mind as he paced the narrow hallway. Frustrated, the shark-nin unlocked the door and shut himself inside, running a hand through his wet hair as he tried to collect himself.

_Tomorrow_ , he decided. Tomorrow he would talk to one of the other instructors about the transfer.

In the meantime though, he decided to let off some steam by doing a few katas to clear his mind. With his desk in the corner of the small room, there was only enough space for the sword racks on the walls and the tatami mat on the floor. He walked over to one of the racks and picked up a jade-sheathed katana, the blade silent as he pulled it out of its scabbard. With a few swings to the sides, he tested its weight, relishing in the familiar feeling, his mind instantly switching gears to combat. Kisame closed his eyes, and began, twisting his body in tune with his strikes, each deadly and precise even without a true foe before him.

He lost track of time as he went over each memorized stance and strike fluidly, and barely noticed the sound of knuckles rapping on wood. After another bout of knocking, he stopped, skin coated in a fine sheen of sweat, the arms of his uwagi having slid off his shoulders completely, leaving the fabric hanging around the obi at his waist.

"Come in," he said, hoping it was a possible sparring partner.

His heart nearly stopped, as none other than the petite young Mei slid the door open.

"I hope I'm not interrupting, Sensei."

_Well, fuck._

He cleared his throat, wondering how to proceed with all of this.

"No, you're not," he lied, watching as she stepped in, looking up at him through her long lashes. She smiled at his state of undress, the look more mischievous than innocent, but his pumping adrenalin couldn't prompt him to cover up.

"What brings you here?" he asked, re-sheathing his sword and sliding it into his obi.

"Well," she began, looking sullen, "I wanted to ask... if I have offended you somehow?"

He was taken aback, unsure of how to respond.

"Offended?"

She stood with her hands linked behind her, the very image of shy meekness, save for that scandalous little outfit she still wore, much to his chagrin. He traced the planes of her curves, taking advantage of her averted gaze.

"Yes, Sensei. I feel like my swordsmanship is suffering. And you haven’t called me to spar in a long time."

She looked up at him with a wide-eyed pout, and he felt the four walls of the dojo suddenly close in around him.

This was it; she called him out on his treatment. This was the perfect moment to tell her that she was inadequate for his particular training - the perfect opportunity to dismiss her with his integrity still intact. It would be so _easy_...

But this girl did him in like some of the strongest ninjutsu couldn't.

"Sensei?"

His heart beat wildly against his rib cage. How cruel to call him Sensei like that, when she knew he had no authority over her.

"What would you like, Terumi?" he said finally, keeping his voice firm and commanding as possible in hopes of scaring her off. At the same time though, he dared her to speak the truth, to say what he desperately both hoped and dreaded was true.

"I-I just want to make you proud of me, Sensei."

_Sensei_. Oh how sweetly she said it. How lewd it sounded as it left her lips. She smiled, tugging on a lock of auburn hair as she waited for him to acquiesce his defeat.

Kisame’s face remained stern as ever and he steeled his gaze, meeting the hidden challenge in her eyes with one of his own. Maybe this was still salvageable? He could teach her a thing or two and send her off on her way. Maybe then she would stop haunting him like this. Somewhere in his mind he heard himself laugh.

"Alright. Come."

She nodded sweetly, standing upright as she went to him.

Kisame watched, carefully considering his moves. He was a seasoned warrior, and he had cut down many a formidable foe. He was not about to lose to some scantily-clad young thing.

"You wish to learn how to fight?"

Mei looked up at him, obviously surprised at the question. She opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off.

"Proper swordsmanship?"

"Y-yes, Hoshigaki Sensei. Please teach me."

He observed her intently, still unconvinced. But regardless of her motives, he was in his element now. This was his own personal training room and if there was one thing he had control over, it was his skill as a swordsman.

"Go on then. Take your pick," he said motioning towards the walls. He strode back towards his desk and sat on the edge with his arms crossed, shirt still hanging down around his waist.

She seemed surprised for a moment, then walked over to one of the racks and eyed a long, black katana. It was much bigger and more ornate than the swords she was used to by now, and she seemed hesitant to even touch it.

Kisame smirked to himself.

"In the field, when you are out on missions and have to fight real enemies, you may use whichever tactic you please. Here, with me, you will obey my rules."

Mei looked up at him through her lashes, nodding and trailing a dainty finger against the polished wood of the katana.

He tensed at the sight, but steered his focus back on track.

"Now. Pick it up."

Mei seemed to notice his momentary lapse of control, and took her hand from the sword she had initially chosen. Instead, she scanned downwards towards the bottom of the rack and set her gaze on the lowest one.

He froze, watching with trepidation as she bent down slowly, tracing her hand over the new katana.

"Um, I think that other one was too big for a girl my size, don't you think Sensei?"

Kisame's eyes lingered on the smooth skin of her legs and upwards to the exposed curve of her ass, a flash of her white panties revealed to him. How he had not reprimanded her for wearing a skirt to class, he had no idea. Then her words sunk in and he struggled anew. If her actions didn't speak of her intent, that little innuendo sure did. His blood pumped quicker, real desire for this girl suddenly manifesting.

"A true shinobi should know how to wield any weapon, no matter the size."

Mei turned towards him, almost shocked at his rebuttal, and at what it could imply. He didn't miss the quick glance towards his crotch either. Kisame grinned smugly, suddenly enjoying this little scenario.

She picked up the sword and held it, facing towards the man, the shadow from the ceiling almost concealing him.

"What would you like me to do next, Sensei?"

Oh, how that struck him, she had no idea. Or perhaps she did. Kisame inhaled.

"Hold it out in front of you and slide it from the scabbard."

She looked down and gripped the end of the scabbard with one hand, and the handle with the other. But instead of pulling the scabbard away, she let the hand gripping it slide back towards the hilt, slowly, as if first admiring the woodwork.

As Kisame watched her blatantly sexual handling of his prized weapon, he could do nothing but imagine that hand on his own hardening cock. It was almost too much to bear, watching her so unabashedly stroking the damn sword. He needed to say something to make her stop, but it was increasingly hard to think with all the blood in his body rushing south. He took a deep breath to try and collect himself, instead only making matters worse, now sensing the new scent in the room - her own still, yet stronger, richer, _sweeter_...

He knew she wanted him, and he knew that sword in her hand was a substitute for what was in that dirty little mind of hers. _Fine_ , he thought. Against his better judgement he decided to play along. But this was still _his_ dojo, and she'd have to conform to _his_ rules nonetheless.

He smirked, and continued to watch her as she finally pulled the scabbard away from the sword, slowly, simultaneously maintaining eye contact with his.

"If this was a battle, you would have been killed already," he commented, knowing that was the last thing on their minds right now.

Mei bit her lip, eyeing the sharp, shiny blade of the sword and then back to him.

" _Gomen_ , Sensei. Teach me how to do it properly."

_Cute_ , he thought.

"Turn around."

She seemed surprised for a moment, then obeyed, feeling a pang of excitement at being commanded like this.

"Sheathe your katana and stand up straight."

Mei turned her head slightly to the side in question, then did as she was told, making sure to push her shoulders back and of course, her tight little ass just for his viewing pleasure.

He took his time trailing his eyes over the curves before him, relishing every part, from the softly toned flesh of her arms, to the small of her back, her long legs, and that undeniably perfect ass of hers.

Emboldened by her obedience, he decided to test her more.

"Now, spread your legs apart."

He noted how she jumped a little, and he felt a little surprised himself at his lewd command. But he found himself caring less when she did as he ordered, and slowly brought her feet out to either side, her body creating an A shape. He was almost incoherent, following the two perfect cheeks in- towards that clearly defined cleft courtesy of the material of her skirt. Kisame felt his cock twitch at the sight, and took a moment to reign himself in.

"Sensei?" she asked timidly, awaiting his next order.

He barely registered her inquiry, completely enraptured by her beautiful body.

Whatever restraint he held was tossed out as her scent spiked once more in the room. It seemed he was not the only affected one, after all. He straightened, standing up from his desk as he strode over to her, unable to resist anymore. She didn't budge, katana still in her hand.

Kisame stood behind her now, her scent even stronger from the proximity.

_Why are you really, here,_ he wanted to ask, but knew it would be pointless. Mei made no move to stop him, not even when his hand finally touched her shoulder, and trailed down over her firm bicep. He felt her shiver under his touch, smooth skin erupting in goosebumps as he continued trailing down her arm. He could hear her heartbeat quicken, but still she didn't resist him. He wanted her to, if only because what he wanted to do to her now would have worse repercussions than her just thinking him a perverted teacher who touched her arm inappropriately. He had at least ten years on her, and being so close made him realize just how tiny she was compared to his tall frame. He looked down at his hand on her arm, the skin blue, calloused and scarred from numerous battles – a stark contrast to her creamy, unmarred skin.

But still she remained, quivering or not, and he felt a delicious thrill for it.

His hand moved down her arm and finally reached her own, as he placed his fingers over her trembling hand, still gripping the katana.

"Mei..." he drawled, bending his neck low enough so his mouth was to her ear.

"Y-yes, Sensei?"

"Your grip is weak, and you seem to be trembling. What kind of swordsman does that make you?"

"A-a bad one..." she whispered anxiously.

"Yes, very bad," he said, grinning against her earlobe.

Kisame brought his other hand to hold her hip, stepping forward so he was even closer to her. The little gasp which met his ears delighted him to no end, glad to see her confidence shaken.

"You appear to be... distracted," he said, his hand on hers now guiding the sword towards her front.

He looked downwards, noticing her mouth was open, her breaths coming in quickly now.

"Very _easily_ distracted," he said, bringing the sword against her abdomen.

He felt her tense as he now turned the sheathed blade so it pointed slightly inward, the long blade pressed firm between her still-spread legs. His hand was still on hers, the ornamented hilt resting right above her pubic bone. Her breaths came even quicker now, and she leaned back into him slightly, causing her to rub against the smooth, polished scabbard.

"I want you to recite your katas, Terumi."

She bit her lip, trying to organize her thoughts, but he pressed the sword against her firmly again, his breath on her ear driving her insane.

"I can't Sensei."

He trailed his free hand up her side.

"And why's that?"

"Because... _ngh_ -"

He pressed against her again, her ass pushing back against him in response.

"Because you're distracted?" he asked, grazing his sharp teeth over her earlobe.

"Yes..."

"Is that what you were trying to do to me, with your behavior during classes? With your inappropriate dress? Were you willfully trying to distract your Sensei?" his voice was dark now, all of his frustration coming through.

"N-no," she gasped, arching her back under his touch, "Sensei is too strong of a shinobi to be affected by someone like me."

The remark sent a jolt of adrenaline through him, fanning the flame of his frustration further. He bared his teeth against her ear trying with all his might not to react to her taunts.

"You're right," he lied, "but I intend to punish you for it all the same."

"…punish?"

"Mhm," he drawled, darting his tongue out to lick the shell of her ear.

He brought his sword-wielding hand back towards himself, easily wresting it from her weakened grip. He revelled in the fact that he could turn such a coy seductress into a shaky-kneed pile of jelly - and he wanted to see just how obedient she was.

Kisame smirked inwardly, walking back towards his desk and taking a seat on the chair. Mei stood awkwardly, rubbing her arm as if replacing his warm touch with her own.

"Since you insist on flaunting your body for anyone to see, you will show yourself to me fully."

She bit her lip as if in protest, but there was no denying the lust in her gaze. She let her eyes roam over his still-exposed chest, and the bulge under the thick fabric of his hakama.

With her gaze locked to his, she sauntered forward a few steps and raised her arms above her head, stretching her lithe body for his viewing pleasure. Then with a smile she crossed her arms over her chest bringing the fabric of her short top upwards. With one motion it was off, and she made a show of covering her bra-clad chest.

Kisame smirked, taking note of the lack of appropriate bindings kunoichi usually wore under their training clothes. A lacy white bra was most certainly inappropriate for a shinobi lifestyle, and it was clear she wore it for one purpose only - just like the rest of her attire.

"Tsk, tsk. Naughty indeed, Terumi."

She looked away, " _Gomen_ , Sensei, I just want to please you."

"Continue," he said, trying not to let her innocent demeanor get to him _too_ much.

She nodded, hooking her thumbs into the waistband of her skirt, pulling it down slowly, inch by inch until her legs were revealed fully. Kisame felt his cock twitch as she stepped out of the garment, her slightly tanned skin complemented perfectly by her lacy white bra and panties. Her scent was even more pronounced now, and he tried to keep himself in check, not wanting to lose control just yet. She looked exquisite though, and he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Her breasts were full and perky and he followed the path down her toned abdomen to the v-shape between her legs, the hint of her slit showing through the fabric. He bit back a groan, his hand finding its way to his growing bulge, wanting to ease some of the tension.

"Come here," he said, patting his lap.

"Yes, Sensei."

Mei walked over shyly and brought her legs around his waist then settled down directly against his stiff erection. Kisame’s breath caught and he tried not to lurch forward from the jolt of pleasure. Her hands fluttered over her chest once more and he reigned himself in, and pulled them away.

"I want to see all of my student, is that understood?"

He reached an arm out, lazily dropping one bra-strap over her shoulder, then the other, watching as she gulped with mounting trepidation. He gave her an appraising look, waiting for the flush on her cheeks before he reached around back and finally unhooked the bra. The frilly garment fell, exposing her to his hungry eyes and Kisame made sure to keep his expression as stern as possible, belying his inner excitement. Her nipples were a dark pink, set high on her small breasts, and he wasted no time cupping them in his large hands. Fitting perfectly into his palms, he massaged the soft flesh, eliciting little gasps from the girl atop him, and a dull pain from his groin. By the gods, he wanted nothing more than to fuck her into the ground, but he had to control himself - he wanted to enjoy every last bit of her submission after all those days he spent plagued by her teasing. This was a duel, and he did not lose.

He grazed his thumbs over her nipples, her small hands fluttering forward to his chest. She braced herself against his touch, thrilled by the mystery of it all.

"S-sensei..." she moaned as he came forward licking the bud now, flicking his tongue over it as it hardened.

With one hand at the small of her back, and the other on one breast, he took his time slowly licking and sucking on her perfect tits. She made the most delicious sounds, and he made mental notes on what really made her tick. He grazed his teeth over her tender flesh and she ground her pelvis against his in pleasure. He grinned at that, his ego eclipsing his lust at this point. So, she liked it a little rough?

He decided to see how far he could test her.

" _Ah-ah_ \- I see you're trying once again to distract me from my task. I'm not done tasting you, and you are to be a good girl and sit still for your Sensei, understood?"

She looked agonizingly at him, and he could almost sympathize with her, but she nodded, her hands shaking on his chest.

"Very, _very_ still..." he murmured, his voice deep with desire.

The girl trembled, her nerves on fire, but tried her best to acquiesce to his request. She bit her lip and screwed her eyes shut as her teacher licked lazy circles around her other nipple now, his hands running up and down her sides. He could sense her need to push against him, but she stilled herself. He sucked the little bud in and gave her a light bite, simultaneously squeezing her ass cheek. Like clockwork, the girl's instinct won over and she let out a shaky moan, grinding herself forward and down hard.

Kisame clenched his jaw, unprepared for the new jolt of pained pleasure it caused him. He was nearing his limit now, but didn't want this fun to end. Besides, she just broke a rule.

He looked up at her, noting the worry etched on her face.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Looks like you can't follow even simple instructions, now can you kunoichi?"

" _But_ \--!"

Kisame gave her a menacing look, effectively silencing her.

"You will not talk back to your Sensei like that," he said, coming up with an idea.

"Turn around," he said, watching as she did so on shaky legs.

He took her by the waist and brought her to lie stomach-down across his lap now, her body presented to him like a delicious meal. The girl seemed shocked at the new position and gripped the armrest of the chair tight, slightly scared about what was to come.

Kisame grinned at the sight in his lap, and smoothed a calloused hand over her firm cheeks, still covered by the lacy fabric. Oh, he would enjoy this. And, judging by the sudden dampness he felt on his leg, she already was.

"Now, bad girls must be punished, isn't that right?"

"But I'm not--"

"What did I say about talking back?" he barked, bringing a hand down onto her cheek.

She yelped, undeniably turned on as she felt the sharp sting melt away and pool between her legs.

Wanting to feel more of her skin, Kisame pulled the fabric up between her plump cheeks, watching with unchecked desire as the white lace disappeared between her flesh. She moaned at the friction, arching up and pressing her legs tightly together.

"Now..." he said, rubbing the tender skin, "Do you admit that you've been a very naughty girl?"

"Y-yes!" she moaned, as Kisame brought his hand down on her once more.

"Yes _what_?!"

"Yes, _Sensei_!"

"Yes, Sensei _what_?!"

"Yes, I've been bad! Please, I’m sorry!"

He spanked her again, noting the sob that escaped her lips, caught somewhere between moaning and crying.

Pleased by her response, he caressed her pink flesh soothingly before dipping down into the cleft between her legs. He pulled the thin fabric to the side, as his fingers met with warm wetness and her scent increased tenfold. His cock throbbed painfully, likely poking into her stomach now, but he trailed his fingers with restraint along the seam of her wetness, enjoying the way she squirmed under him. She almost did cry now, helpless and horribly wanting release from his teasing touch.

"Please Sensei... gods, _please_..."

"Mm? What would you like?"

"Ngh!" she groaned as Kisame effectively rendered her incoherent with a strategic stroke against her clitoris.

"Speak clearly, kunoichi," he said, making sure to press the same spot again.

"I- _Ah_!!"

He spanked her with the other hand, while his finger ran up and down her wet folds.

"Well since you can't seem to form words, let's put that little mouth of yours to better use."

No longer on a mission to tease and taunt the swordsman, she ground against him, her only goal now to release the horrible knot in her belly. His hand between her legs still continued its torture while his other one went to her mouth, as Kisame snaked two fingers between her lips. Mei was beyond aroused, taking him in, sucking her essence off of him sloppy and desperate. Kisame gritted his teeth at the seductive act, and pushed his other finger into her tight little entrance. He went in slow, despite her wetness, and he wondered momentarily if she was inexperienced. His hesitation was snuffed out quickly though as she pushed back against him hungrily, moaning shakily against his fingers.

It was all too hot for Kisame, and he could barely contain his lust for this girl. He withdrew from her entrance then pushed back in - easier this time - as he began a slow rhythm. He wanted to look upon her face though, and pulled out just long enough to bring her back to straddling him. Tearing off her panties, he looked deep into her half-lidded eyes and kissed her. Mei melted into him, making a soft mewling sound, muffled by his lips. He held her hip firmly as he plunged his tongue in between her lips, savoring the way she tasted. His other hand went back between her legs, as he caressed her again, kissing her in tune with his touch. Her fingers raked through his hair feverishly, tearing her lips from his as she buried her head into the crook of his neck.

"Do you like that, kunoichi?" he asked, his voice hoarse from desire.

She couldn't form words though, just riding his hand shamelessly towards her peak.

"Answer me," he demanded more firmly, stopping until she did.

"Y-yes, Sensei. It feels s-so good..." she panted, her breath hot on his collarbone.

"Good girl," he said, bringing his lips to her neck now. She held his shoulders as he sucked on the vulnerable flesh, the white hot heat pooling south and threatening to explode. He plunged two digits into her now, deeper as his thumb grazed over her clit. She made a strangled noise, arching backwards and he clenched his jaw again, hoping to last at least until her release.

"Are you going to cum for me?"

She nodded in ecstasy, riding him harder and faster now.

"Good girl - that's it, let go. Cum for your Sensei. _Scream_ for me," he whispered into her neck.

She stiffened, and he felt her muscles clench around his fingers, as he bit her neck softly. She screamed his name, breathless and rich with pleasure - pleasure which only he provided her.

Her thrusts weakened, slowing down until she slumped down onto his chest, panting feverishly into his bare skin.

He grinned, sharp teeth glimmering wickedly in the dim room. He didn't really have time to bask in the current events, because his cock was ready to burst through his hakama. He waited for the girl to catch her breath before instructing her further. But to his surprise, she wrapped her arms lazily around his neck and kissed him, trailing her lips lower to his jawline, then his neck, down to his bare chest, slick with sweat.

"Thank you Kisame Sensei..." she mewled, planting delicious little kisses along his collar bone, then across his pectorals. He decided to relinquish his lead for a bit, allowing her to explore him so sweetly, regardless of his still-throbbing erection. He observed her as she licked around his nipple, sucking it in and peering up at him through her lashes. Kisame swept her bangs to the side, suddenly questioning the confidence around her actions. He realized she was trying to manipulate him again and he made sure to stop her before she succeeded.

"Mei..." he drawled, mesmerized by that tongue of hers swirling around his nipple as she looked up at him curiously.

"Yes, Sensei?"

"You're going to pleasure me right now."

She tilted her head a little in question, but he saw well through that little act - after all, her eyes flickered southward soon after. He played along though.

"It seems my little student is inexperienced with such things, isn't she?"

She nodded, "Yes, but I would do anything for you..."

_Boy, was she good_.

Kisame untied his obi and pulled down his hakama, leaning back in his chair as Mei sat down on her knees in front of him, eyes glued to his stiff blue cock.

"Wow..." she managed, "You're so _big_ Sensei..."

He chuckled at that, his ego duly satisfied. Regardless, he was not in the mood for being admired, as his patience was running severely low at the moment.

"Go on then, I want to see what else your mouth is good for."

She gave him a sly look, then scooted forward some, hand reaching out to grip his shaft. She gave him a few light strokes, noting the way his abdominal muscles clenched in response. She smiled and finally snaked her tongue out, licking the tip, all-the-while maintaining eye contact, utterly elated when she saw his jaw twitch. She then parted her lips, popping the smooth purplish tip into her mouth, giving it a few sloppy kisses before dipping down lower and taking him in further.

Kisame was seeing stars, the entire scene almost too good to be true. Here was this perfect little kunoichi who he lusted over for _months_ , readily sucking him off without hesitation. Oh, and how good it felt. He closed his eyes, deciding to allow his mask of indifference to slip as she took him deeper an inch at a time.

"Does it feel good, Sensei?" she asked, licking the saliva from her lips.

He brushed the bangs from her face, threading his fingers through her hair as she continued to stroke his hard length.

"Mm," he murmured, not wanting to divulge too much, "Continue."

Mei nodded and did as instructed, running her tongue up along the side of his cock as if it were a popsicle. He enjoyed the sight, but needed more.

"Harder," he commanded, and she smiled and took him in again, her hand stroking the thick base since she couldn’t fit all of him in her mouth. Gradually she increased the pace, making little noises in the back of her throat as she sucked his cock with intensity. Kisame was thoroughly turned on, his own sounds of approval escaping every once and a while. But then he noticed her scent spike in the room again, and realized she was getting turned on too.

"Does sucking your Sensei's cock make you wet, kunoichi?"

Mei moaned in agreement, hungrily taking him in over and over.

"Answer me," he said, pulling her head back.

"Yes Sensei, very... wet," she repeated, her face flushing further from her admission.

He found her innocent reaction cute as hell but quashed the chuckle that threatened to escape his lips. He needed to remain in control even in such a vulnerable position.

“Touch yourself.”

She looked embarrassed again and he found it rich considering everything.

“I won’t say it again. Touch yourself while you pleasure me.”

She gulped back thick saliva and brought a trembling hand down between her legs, rubbing herself slowly and popping his cock back into her mouth. She took him fully, her eyes fluttering as her lips met the base then held him in her mouth for a few drawn out seconds ignoring the sting of tears. In another fluid motion she was back up, releasing him with a throaty gasp.

“Like that, Sensei?”

His heart skipped a beat.

“Just like that,” he repeated, watching her mouth on him and glancing down at what she was doing to herself.

She didn’t wait for another command, instead repeating the action - slower this time - trying her best not to gag on his size. Focused on the task, she found it easier and increased the pace, and she matched it for herself too, the pleasure increasing.

Kisame was enraptured by the sight of his cock disappearing between her lips over and over again, and was getting seriously close to both ejaculating and losing all self-control. The animal within him tore at its cage to let loose and pound her mercilessly into the ground but he resisted still. He was nothing if not a man of discipline. Regardless, he still wanted the final prize. He grabbed Mei by the knot of hair atop her head, and pulled her back forcing her to look up at him teary-eyed. He burned the image in his mind, knowing it would be a curse more than a blessing.

“I’m impressed Terumi,” he said, “how about a reward?”

“Yes. Please.”

“Yes please, _Sensei_ ,” he demanded, gripping her harder, “don’t forget your place.”

“Yes please, Sensei,” she said a little quieter now, the cockiness from before completely gone. He almost felt bad.

“Good. Now get up and turn around.”

She did so immediately, facing his desk, sniffing and wiping a tear from her eye.

Kisame got up from the chair and pressed himself against her back, pulling her long locks to the side so he could see her expression. He was glad to see he hadn’t totally crushed her spirit.

He smirked, pleased at himself before running his hands down the sides of her body, settling on her ass, still blotched with red from the spanking. She leaned into his touch, enjoying the tenderness briefly, before he pressed her fully down against the cold steel desk.

“Spread your legs.”

Mei gripped the edge of the desk and spread herself for him, making sure to arch her back and accentuate her backside as she did so. At this point she was aching for release and she instinctively rubbed against the desk, her mound sliding deliciously against the hard metal edge.

Kisame found the display of wanton lust incredibly erotic but alas she was acting out of her own will and that just wouldn’t do. He watched her a few moments longer, agonizingly writhing against his desk, her moans desperate.

“Please Sensei… I need you, _please_.”

She sounded so horribly sweet, it almost pained him. He brought a hand between her spread cheeks, and slid a finger down her dripping wetness rubbing her clit lightly before he spoke into her ear.

“I didn’t give you permission to do that, did I?” he made a point of removing his hand after he said it, causing her to arch back towards him, wanting more.

He held his length in one hand and slid his other around her neck, calloused hands pressing against her vocal cords.

“And I will _not_ have a student in my class who has such poor self-control.”

With that he plunged into her, pushing her forward as he did, the air leaving her lungs in a shocked breath. He held himself inside of her despite having other plans but he couldn’t help to relish in the incredible warm feeling - she was pure bliss. He was larger than most men, and he knew from his experience that most women didn’t enjoy the feeling of him pushing in to the hilt, but Mei would have to deal with it now. He wanted to see just how badly she wanted him.

After a moment, he pulled out of her completely, and held the tip against her folds, his fingers squeezing lightly around her neck as he bent down to whisper in her ear.

“Are you weak kunoichi?” his voice rasped.

“No Sensei, I—“

He thrust back into her, grinning fiendishly against her ear, taking pleasure in the sound of her strangled gasp and the metal creaking in the quiet room.

“Then _take it_ ,” he said, slamming back into her, this time all the way as he pulled her back towards him, muffling the noise that wanted to escape her throat.

She was at his mercy, completely engulfed by his monstrous body over her and his length pounding within her small confines. She knew he was a force to be reckoned with, hence why she always felt attracted to him, but she wasn’t prepared for just how intense it would be.

As if reading her mind he continued, still thrusting into her at a medium speed, making sure to sink fully into her each time, “You came unprepared for the fight, kunoichi.”

She was silent, small gasps still escaping her lips with each thrust. He wasn’t going to reprimand her silence, knowing she was humbled adequately. Either way the dominant in him reveled in this, especially after what she put him through. He fucked her faster now, but not as deeply as before, wanting her to feel pleasure more than pain. There was one last lesson he wanted to impart.

Kisame listened as her moans regained their feminine timbre, and she panted and pushed back against him while he fucked her ceaselessly. He brought his hand around and reached down, middle finger sliding down her slit and teasing her sensitive bud. He yanked her head back towards his chest as he did, capturing her loud moan with his mouth as he kissed her with his neck bent down. It was a rough kiss, equal to the rough fucking she was getting but she welcomed every bit of it, snaking her tongue in between his with pure unbridled lust.

“Do you want to cum, kunoichi?” he asked, tearing himself from her lips, his own climax threatening to take him over. The sound of their flesh slapping against one another filled the silence before she spoke.

“Yes… please, Sensei.”

“Not yet,” he said with a grin, continuing his assault and taking in her pained face.

“Please Sensei, I’m begging you. I can’t… _hold_ …”

“Patience. You will wait until I tell you to cum, understood?”

She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to ignore that tightening knot in her belly but Kisame was cruel and angled his hips _just so_ and ran his fingers up and down languidly against her sopping folds. He knew what he was doing, but she dare not challenge him now.

“Oh gods,” she moaned, and he felt himself slipping too at her helpless cry. _Just a little longer_ , he hoped. He kept going, speeding up and knowing it was going to be too late for him if he didn’t say anything soon.

“Are you ready?” came his voice, rough and animalistic now.

She screamed now, a vague sound of approval.

“Beg, Terumi. Beg for it.”

“Please, _oh god_ , please Sensei!”

“Then cum for me,” he whispered, snaking a finger into her gaping mouth as he thrust back into her fully, hard and fast. She sucked him desperately while his other finger on her clitoris sent the final electric jolt through her and she spasmed against him, almost violently pushing backwards against the man.

Kisame couldn’t hold back either, her hot tongue against his index finger mimicking the wetness of her cunt. He waited until the telltale rippling of her walls against him and allowed himself to be milked by her, growling loudly into her hair as he too followed suit. A few more harsh thrusts later and he was spent, slipping slowly out of the girl as he stepped back from her crumpled form. Her shoulders sagged and her knees buckled, leaving her almost dangling off of his desk. Kisame felt a surge of pride then a trickle of pity. He ran a hand through his hair, watching as his cum dripped from out of her reddened lips, wanting nothing more than to keep her here forever.

_Well, every lesson has to have an end_ , he supposed.

He grabbed her by the hips gently now, and helped her up. Mei stood on shaky legs and faced him finally, averting her gaze as she moved her arm towards her chest. Kisame felt a pang of regret at that but pushed her hand to the side, admiring the girl.

“Did you get what you wanted?” he asked, hand caressing the side of her flushed face.

She glanced up at him then and gave a breathless chuckle. He relaxed a bit.

“I think you were right Sensei - I came unprepared.”

He grinned and then pulled her to him. _We could always work on that_ , he thought and bent down to kiss her. He was a great teacher after all.


End file.
